


Teenage Rebellion

by nhasablog



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony asks for the suit again, but this time Peter refuses to give it.





	Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

The second time Tony threatened to take the suit away, he wasn’t actually that angry. Merely frustrated enough for the words to have slipped out of his mouth, but when Peter refused he did become a little irritated.

So he kept insisting.

“ _Yes_. You don’t deserve it right now.”

Peter had an eyebrow raised, the very picture of teenage rebellion, and Tony almost missed the days he wouldn’t so much as look at him with a frown. “Mr Stark, I need it, and you know it.”

“You need to straighten up your act. Give it.”

“I didn’t even  _do_ anything!”

“I know, but the fact that you’re talking back is pissing me off.”

“Sorry,  _dad_.”

That was when Tony realized it was all an act, just to see what Tony would do.

Two could play that game.

“Peter.” His voice caught Peter’s attention. He could detect the playful undertones. “You better hand that suit over right now.”

Peter straightened. “Or else?”

“Or else I’m going to be forced to treat you like the child you’re currently being.”

Peter ran. It was hilarious, watching a 17 year old make a break for it and think he’d be able to escape. Peter should’ve known better than that.

Nah, who was he kidding. That kid could fight him off with a finger.

Only he didn’t. When Tony started running, he caught up with him easily, which was hint number one. Then, as they struggled on the floor - how had they fallen to begin with? - Tony pinned him easily, which was hint number two. Hint number three came in the form of a very pathetic tug of war, where Tony wrestled the suit out of Peter’s hands as if it was nothing, and after that he was certain.

Peter was enjoying himself.

“Now,” he said, perched on Peter’s belly, which probably looked ridiculous. “Will you behave or will I be forced to punish you further?”

Peter almost lost it then, his lips twitching as a grin threatened to overtake, but he still managed to stick out his chin. “I’m not scared of you.”

“Oh, you should be.”

Hint number four, which really wasn’t needed, was how much Peter struggled to not push him away as Tony’s fingers started dancing over his ribs, sending him into a giggle fit. Tony wouldn’t be able to stop his smirk even if he tried, thus breaking character and allowing himself to fully enjoy the moment. How Peter’s face scrunched up as he laughed. How much his body squirmed beneath him without throwing him off.

This was what they’d strived for since day one, only Tony hadn’t realized it. Playfulness, complete trust, and the ability to relax around each other. Like a family. A real one. Not the family Tony had been used to as a 17 year old.

“You givin’ up already?” he teased, because Peter looked just about ready to throw in the towel. “I think those heightened senses of yours are making you more ticklish than what is normal. Shouldn’t you be able to stop me, by the way?”

Spell broken. Peter rolled away, somehow, panting as Tony laughed at him. “Can I have my suit back now?”

Tony threw it at him, aiming for his face. “It’s all yours. When was the last time you washed it anyway.”

Peter snorted. “You don’t wanna know.”

“Wow. Gross. When are you gonna outgrow this teenage phase?”

“Give it another few years, Tony.”

_Tony_. He smiled. “I guess I’m not too much in a hurry.”

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. Stupid teenage rebellion.


End file.
